


Maybe I Just Want To Know You

by PureDodaengTrash



Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDodaengTrash/pseuds/PureDodaengTrash
Summary: Doyeon’s one of the most popular yet meanest girls in school, Yoojung on the other hand is the complete opposite. What happens when their worlds collide?Cross posted from AFF. Username on there is PureDodaengTrash





	1. Introductions

“Hey, loser. Get out of the way!” Yoojung felt herself being shoved against a wall. Despite the harsh feeling of her back against the wall, she didn’t flinch. She looked up at the girl’s who were surrounding her spitting verbal abuse at her. She didn’t even bat an eye lid though, in fact she had zoned out so much that she didn’t even know what they were saying. She could see other students shooting glances at the scene, some even crowding around to watch. It didn’t make sense to her though, she and her friends had endured this type of bullying for years and yet it seemed that each time it happened more and more students would gather around.

Yoojung did have a few theories as to why the students would gather around each time. It wasn’t necessarily to watch the bullying, as besides the shoving and occasional shoulder bumps, it wasn’t violent. Instead a theory Yoojung and her friends had figured out was that perhaps the fact that the people who were bullying them were known to be the most popular girls in school. 

There were three of them. The leader being Kim Doyeon. Doyeon was undoubtedly the most wanted girl in school and she knew it. She knew she could make or break another students day, just by giving them some sort of attention. She knew she could brighten up a girls day by complimenting her make up or outfit or break their day by ignoring her or calling them some sort of name. Guys on the other hand, that was different. She tended to avoid guys unless she was bored then she’d show them some sort of attention for a couple of days before she got bored and then she’d drop them. Despite that being the case people still tried their luck with her.

Next up, there was Zhou Jieqiong. Jieqiong was pretty, in fact she was arguably the prettiest girl in the school. She was known for being a heartbreaker, as she’d turn down both guys and girls regularly either that or she’d give them the attention they desired for a couple of days and then leave them and act as if nothing had ever happened. 

Finally there was Kang Mina. Mina was a mixture of both Doyeon and Jieqiong. She didn’t necessarily fit in with them but because they’d all been friends for so long, they felt it wouldn’t make sense to just drop her. Mina knew she was lucky to have known the other girls before school had started as she knew she definitely would have been on their target list. Of course, the other students weren’t aware of this, they knew that Mina looked a little out of place with the other two and would go a little too far with her words when the group would pick on 

Yoojung and her friends, but they just thought that that was just her.  
~~~

Much like their bullies, Yoojung had two close friends. However, unlike Doyeon and her friends, none of them was more popular than the other. Of course, they had their separate personality traits that they were known for but they weren’t that popular for any specific reason besides the bullying. 

In the trio there was Choi Yoojung. Yoojung was mostly known for being a specific target for Doyeon. Initially people had found Yoojung cute, some people would even call her adorable, due to her small height. That was until Doyeon had decided to make her a target. That’s when people turned on her. Yoojung was also known for her crying. As she would cry a lot or rather she used to. She’d cry over Doyeon’s words, she’d cry over the situations that Doyeon and her friends would put her in. Now however, she’d only cry when she was alone or at home. 

Kim Sohye was the closest to Yoojung’s age in the trio. Sohye was extremely shy and awkward. She knew that the reason people would bully her was because she was clumsy, her dance skills were lacking, same with her vocals. However, in the past year, her skills had improved a lot. In fact, it only took her 3 weeks until teachers started to take notice of her astounding progress. The other students didn’t care so much.   
They wanted a reason to pick on her, so they’d use her past lack of skills and awkwardness against her. 

Finally, they had Lim Nayoung. Nayoung was the oldest out of the trio. She was known for looking like a “stone statue” as she hardly ever smiled. Well, that was how she came across to the other students anyway. When she was alone with Yoojung and Sohye though, that was a different story, she would laugh and smile nonstop. As she was the oldest out of the three she would put a lot of pressure on herself to look after the others, even when things got tough for her, she’d put on a brave face. Unknown to her, Yoojung and Sohye knew this and would do whatever they could to help.  
~~~  
“It happened again?” Nayoung questioned her friend as they sat down at their usual table in the far left corner of the cafeteria.

Yoojung just nodded and sighed. “What about you guys? Has anything happened to you?” 

It was lunch time and Yoojung and her friends were sitting at their usual table in the far corner of the cafeteria. They had tried many other spots but all of those had exposed them to more bullying, however, they noticed that when they were in the corner hardly anyone bothered them. Instead they could be their nerdy selves and read their books and joke around.

“Nothing’s happened to me,” Nayoung assured her friend before turning to Sohye. “How about you?”

“No, nothing.” Sohye answered, taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

“Good,” Yoojung smiled. It was a fake smile though. All three of the girls knew it. 

Each of the girls would rather endure the bullying themselves than allow the others to go through it. Unfortunately, they couldn’t pick and choose which one of them will be the victim nor could they predict Doyeon and her friends.

“They seem to be picking on you a lot though, Yoojung,” Nayoung commented. Tilting her head to the side she thought for a few moments.   
“In fact, I don’t think me nor Sohye have had anything thrown at us this week… Unless we were with you or alone in a class with one of them.”

“You have a point there, Nayoung,” Sohye frowned. 

“I’m sorry,” Yoojung sighed. “Do you think if I leave you guys alone, they’ll leave you alone?”

“We don’t know and we don’t care,” Sohye and Nayoung said in sync. The girls were so used to saying and hearing those words it was natural instinct to use them. 

“We would rather have you with us and listen to what those three snobs have to say than watch you sit alone and be miserable,” Nayoung told the smaller girl. Nayoung noticed her friends eyes had widened but she just thought that that was because she’d called Doyeon and her friends snobs.

She was wrong.

“Snobs?” The girl’s heard Jieqiong’s voice. “The stone can talk,” she smirks. 

“Shit,” Nayoung muttered to herself as she turned around and was greeted by the sight of Doyeon, Mina and Jieqiong hovering over her. 

“Do you all think we’re snobs?” Doyeon asked, for the first time in a while, none of the three girls seated felt threatened by her. Instead they all frowned at her and looked at one another, each trying to think of a way to exit this situation. “Answer me!” Doyeon raised her voice, slamming her fist on the table.

“Well… I---” Sohye gulped. “Please calm down.”

“Calm down?” Jieqiong laughed bitterly. “We were calm but then your friend decided to call us snobs.”

“You guys shoved me into a wall!” Yoojung decided to speak up. This was an unusual situation. Usually Doyeon and her friends would just bully the trio in the corridor or halls or somewhere where they’d gain a lot of attention and they wouldn’t give them a chance to argue back. 

This time they came over to their table and are allowing them to speak, the small girl narrowed her eyes. “Why are you here?”

“We’re here because we wanted to apologize to you, Yoojung.” Doyeon smiled. “You see, we felt so bad,” her voice was becoming more and more exaggerated with each word. “We wanted to say sorry.”

“Apology accepted, leave.” Yoojung answered blankly as she exchanged a quick glance with Sohye and Nayoung. All three of them knew that the girls were up to something.

“You little bitch,” Doyeon glared at Yoojung. As she felt her blood boil. How dare that small girl speak to her like that? “I deserve respect. We all do, myself, Jieqiong and Mina. We run this God damn school—”

“—Actually, Doyeon. I believe I ‘run this God damn school’ as you put it,” the girls all looked up and were met with the school principle. “How strange this is that you’re all together. I’ve been told by your teachers that the six of you are divided.”

“I… Sir, I’m sorry,” Doyeon gulped. 

This caused all five of the other girls to be shocked. Usually Doyeon was strong, argumentative and not afraid of anyone but now she was quiet and weak like a mouse.

“I don’t want to hear it. If you should apologize to anyone, it’s Yoojung.” The male said in a monotone voice. “Anyway, I need all six of you to come to my office now. As I’ve witnessed some bullying going on and you should all know that we do not tolerate that type of behaviour in this school.” He continued. 

“But sir, it’s not us!” Jieqiong huffed.

“I don’t care who it is. I just know that you six are involved. Now come to my office.” He raised his voice a little. “Come on girls, let’s go.” 

With that he turned and walked away. Yoojung hesitantly looked at her friends and Doyeon and her friends shared a look with each other before they turned to the three other girls. 

“If we’re in trouble because of you bitches, you’re all dead,” Doyeon growled. Taking a deep breath, she flashed a smile at her friends and continued. “Now let’s go see, what he wants.”

“What’s going on?” Sohye asked nervously.

“I don’t know,” Yoojung replied. “I don’t know what’s happening. I just hope that this will get sorted.” 

The other two girls nodded in agreement before turning and following the steps of the principle and Doyeon and her friends. 

None of them knowing what to expect.

All of them hoping that they’d be saved.


	2. Learn To Be Civil

The walk to the principal’s office was awkward for the girls. Whilst Doyeon, Jieqiong and Mina were trying to keep up their cool, calm, don’t care attitude. Yoojung, Nayoung and Sohye were feeling somewhat anxious. The latter could understand the principal wanting to talk to the other girls but not them because as far as they were aware they hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Who’s going in first?” Sohye asked nervously.

Doyeon turned to the smaller girl and rolled her eyes. “I’ll open the door for you, seems as it’s so scary.” She said sarcastically before opening the door and leading her group in. Yoojung and her friends quickly followed them in.

Once all of the girls had entered the office they all stood in a line in front of the principal’s desk. None of them spoke though; anxiety was thick in the air. That’s what was confusing for Yoojung, Nayoung and Sohye they had expected the other girls to be loud and show attitude, but instead they were quiet like mice.

After a few moments the principle broke the silence. “I’m sure you all know why you’re in here, right girls?” 

“N-no,” Sohye answered quietly. Yoojung and Nayoung turned to look at her with wide eyes because they didn’t expect her to speak throughout the meeting.

“Alright, well I’ll explain to you what’s happened. I have received a call of someone’s parents complaining that there is some bullying going on between you girls.”

“Who’s snitched?” Jieqiong questioned immediately. 

“No one has, as you put it snitched, Jieqiong. Bullying is a serious matter and will not be tolerated in my school.” The principal stated. “Now, due to your words Jieqiong I’m going to assume that you’re one of the bullies. Am I correct?”

Jieqiong gulped before answering; “I wouldn’t call myself a bully.” She turned and looked at Mina and Doyeon for some sort of support but the girls just stayed silent.

“Well I have a plan whether you girls agree to it or not it doesn’t matter. I want to pair you girls up in each of your classes, and I will monitor your behaviour towards each other.” He told the girls, watching as they all turned to each other with confused expressions on their faces.

“Sir, is that really wise?” Yoojung asked. “I’m not trying to be rude... I just don’t know if this is a good idea,” she bit her lip nervously. 

“You have no need to worry, Yoojung. I have told the teachers to keep a close eye on all of you; again I will be monitoring your behaviours as well, so all in all you’re all going to be safe.”

“Can I ask who I’m paired with?” Doyeon frowned.

“Yes. Here are my pairings, Jieqiong you are to work with Nayoung. Mina you’re with Sohye and Doyeon you’re with Yoojung. Is that okay with you all?” The principal hesitated for a moment before carrying on; “of course, I’m not expecting you to become best friends or even friends, please understand that. I just want you girls to learn to be civil with each other. Otherwise I will have to suspend you or give you all detention, and I’m sure none of you want that.” He watched as the girls all shook their heads and mumbled a “no sir.”

“When will this pairing thing start?” Mina asked quietly, looking at Sohye. Truthfully, Mina didn’t have a problem with any of the girls in fact she actually felt sorry for them. She hated picking on them and she honestly didn’t understand why she did it. She didn’t even mind being paired with Sohye, she knew that the other girl was quiet and shy which didn’t bother her at all, in fact she found it quite endearing.

“Today from the next class that you have together; that’s when it will start, Mina.” He smiled at the girls, “you may all leave my office and head to your classes.”

With that the girls left the office, each feeling very different emotions to the girl next to them but all of them feeling some sort of anxiety in the pit of their stomach.

They knew that they had to learn to be civil one day, they just didn’t expect it to be like this.


	3. Before Class

The girls walked to their next class in their respective groups. Doyeon, Mina and Jieqiong walked ahead whilst Yoojung, Nayoung and Sohye walked behind. This was unusual as usually it would be vice versa. Each of the girls was feeling nervous, and confused.

“I wonder who got their parents to call up,” Jieqiong broke the silence between her and her friends, as they walked down an empty corridor. 

Doyeon shrugged. “I don’t understand why we have to work with them; I mean surely if we’re ‘bullying’ them then we should have to stay away from them.” The tall girl frowned.

“Exactly! What kind of a school is this?!” Jieqiong exclaimed. 

“It’s strange that they decided to call up now,” Mina spoke up. The two other girls turned and looked at her confused. “I mean, we’ve been supposedly picking on them for a while now so why have they just randomly decided to get their parents to call up now? It’s weird.”

“That’s a good point actually,” Jieqiong nodded. “It is bizarre how it’s just randomly came up out of the blue.”

“Well, why don’t we just question our girl in class until they crack? Mina, you’ll probably have the easiest job as Sohye’s too nervous and will probably just cry and confess,” Doyeon laughed.

Jieqiong laughed along before realizing Doyeon had called the other girls their girls. “Um, Doyeon... You called them our girls? I’m just letting you know that that stone bitch is not my girl and never will be.”

Doyeon blinked unaware of what she had said and of where Jieqiong’s anger had suddenly come from. “I’m sorry, I meant the girl we’re paired up with. They’re not our girls,” she corrected herself. 

“Mina, you’re awfully quiet. Has Sohye got to you already?” Jieqiong giggled.

Mina shook her head and giggled along. As much as she wanted to tell Jieqiong and Doyeon to stop being mean to the other girls and to leave them alone, she couldn’t. She couldn’t lose her friends or her status in the school, she knew it was ridiculous and she should try to stand up for the girls but she just felt too afraid to do it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile Yoojung and her friends had decided to hide in the bathroom for a little while to talk to each other about the situation that they were in and try to figure out what’s going on.

“Did either of your parents call up?” Yoojung asked. 

“It wasn’t mine,” Nayoung answered.

“No, my parents don’t even know about what’s going on,” Sohye shook her head.

“Mine don’t either,” Yoojung frowned before continuing; “but if it wasn’t our parents who called up then who’s would it have been?”

“It wouldn’t have been theirs, would it?” Nayoung frowned, thinking.

“No, because I doubt any of them would voluntarily admit to being a bully.”

“And they wouldn’t want to work with us,” Sohye bit her lip for a moment before continuing; “it’s kind of stupid how we have to work with them though.”

Yoojung and Nayoung’s eyes widened. Usually Sohye would never say something like that especially the word ‘stupid’ as she had said in the past that she doesn’t like using that word or any other words that could come across as rude or mean.

“I agree.” Nayoung broke the silence. “It is stupid how we’re being forced to work with people who have continuously bullied us for so long. Why aren’t they getting punished? It feels like we’re the ones being punished for them.”

“Exactly!” Sohye exclaimed. “I feel like I’ve gotten in trouble for doing nothing wrong.”

“Should we talk to the principal about this? Or actually get our parents to call up?” Yoojung wondered.

“No point, he’s made up his mind now hasn’t he?” Sohye sighed.

“I guess we might as well just go to class and see what happens,” Nayoung sighed as she checked the time on her phone. “We’re already 2 minutes late, we shouldn’t get into trouble because of them.”

“You guys are right,” Yoojung nodded. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, Sohye. Are you going to be okay? I know you get nervous and stuff,” Nayoung suddenly asked as they began to move.

“I... I should be okay,” Sohye nodded. “I’m nervous though, and a little scared. What if this makes the bullying worse?”

“You’ve got us, and we can stick together!” Yoojung tried to reassure her. “You’ll be okay, Sohye.” She smiled.

“Yeah! You’ll be okay, you’ve got us and we’ll be in the same class as you so if anything does happen we’ll be there to help you,” Nayoung gently patted Sohye’s shoulder to reaasure her.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best!” Sohye weakly smiled, pulling the girls into a hug. 

“Alright, let’s go and do this!” Yoojung said full of confidence, although really she was afraid of what would happen. She just knew that if the others saw that she was anxious then they’d miss class and actually get into a lot of trouble.

“Let’s get it!” Nayoung giggled along, as they exited the bathroom.

The girls walked hand in hand to their class, with Sohye in the middle and the others on the side, they’d all reassuringly squeeze each other’s hands every now and then as they could all feel each other’s anxiety and nerves.

Once they got to class they all stood outside the door, looking at each other waiting to see who’d go in first. After a few moments, Yoojung took a deep breath.

“Let’s go in, I’ll go in first.” She reached for the door handle. “After all, what’s the worst that can happen?”


	4. First Lesson Together

After a few moments of hesitation, debating whether to go in or skip class or not with anxiety piling up; Yoojung took a deep breath and opened the door. Slowly, she walked in followed by Nayoung who was followed by Sohye. All of the girls could feel their classmate’s eyes on them; they quietly mumbled a sorry to their teacher and sat in their respective seats which luckily for them were next to each other.

“So girls, I was just explaining that today you’re going to be working in pairs that I’ve specifically picked for you. Yoojung you will be with Doyeon, Nayoung you’re with Jieqiong and Sohye you’re with Mina.” He smiled at the girls. “Now if you could please sit next to your assigned partner I will explain what we’re doing today.”

The girls glanced at each other each of their eyes was filled with anxiety. Slowly they got up and began walking to their assigned seats listening to the mumbles of their fellow classmate’s. Yoojung and Nayoung were greeted by a glare from their partners meanwhile Sohye was greeted by a small smile from Mina, which put the nervous girl at ease a little.

The teacher began explaining to the class what their assignment was although none of the six girls were paying attention, each of their minds had drifted elsewhere. They were all wondering whose parents had called the school and put them into this situation. Yoojung, Nayoung and Sohye were wondering what type of rude remarks they should be expecting; meanwhile Doyeon, Jieqiong and Mina were wondering how they could get the information out of the girls.

“Alright! You may begin!” The girls were all pulled out of their trance when the teacher.

“What are we doing?” Doyeon turned to Yoojung and asked her emotionlessly.

“I don’t know,” Yoojung shrugged as she opened her textbook. “You should’ve listened.”

“We’re meant to be working in a pair, short ass. So I suggest you tell me what to do,” Doyeon spoke in a low threatening tone of voice which scared Yoojung a little bit.

“Basically, you have to answer the questions on page 88 and then you can continue reading the story and answer the questions on the pages up to 90 if you’re finished,” Yoojung told her. “I guess we have to answer the questions together though.”

Doyeon nodded and opened her textbook turning it to page 88, she licked her lips before turning to face Yoojung once again. “Hey loser,” Doyeon whispered. Yoojung simply ignored her though and began writing down her answers, this frustrated Doyeon so she tried to get the girls attention again. “Answer me!” She said in a harsh whisper. Still getting ignored however, she began to shake Yoojung’s shoulder which caused the girl to scribble over her notes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yoojung snapped. “I was going to let you copy my answers, but you’ve just ruined that for both of us,” she whispered harshly.

Doyeon just chuckled which only irritated the smaller girl. “I don’t care to copy your notes, Yoojung. What I do care about however is who got their parents to call up?”

“I don’t know,” Yoojung answered.

“It must’ve been one of you. You’re supposedly the ones who are getting bullied,” Doyeon pressed. “I want to know who snitched.”

“I honestly don’t know,” Yoojung replied trying to ignore Doyeon’s harsh voice.

“You must know!” Doyeon demanded. “You know what, Yoojung. Even if you don’t tell me, Jieqiong and Mina are questioning your friends anyway. So I’m sure one of them will crack... And by one of them I mean Sohye,” she smirked turning to look at Mina and Sohye. Although, rather than the older girl looking anxious like she had expected; Sohye seemed calm and relaxed.

“None of us know, Doyeon.” Yoojung turned around and looked at her friends; she was shocked when she saw how calm Sohye looked. Nayoung looked annoyed, Yoojung bit her lip. She had only ever seen Nayoung look as annoyed as she does now once and that was when she found out she’d been cheated on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Listen stone bitch, you must know who told their parents,” Jieqiong snapped. She watched as Nayoung ignored her and continued working, she didn’t care though; to her the work was pointless. Her main priority of this class was to crack Nayoung and find out who put them in this situation. “Don’t ignore me,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“I. Don’t. Know.” Nayoung made sure to punctuate between each word as if she was trying to patronize the Chinese girl. “How do you know it wasn’t one of your friends?” Nayoung decided to ask with hopes that the question would leave Jieqiong thinking.

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case, instead it seemed to make her angrier. “Why the fuck would one of my friends snitch?! We’re not the ones who claim to be getting bulled!” She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. “Listen, stone face. It’s either you tell me or for the rest of however long we have left working together, I will make it a living Hell for you.”

“It already is a living Hell for me.” Nayoung said before turning back to her work.

“That’s one thing that we can agree on at least,” Jieqiong huffed and turned back to her work. She hadn’t given up on finding out the answer, instead she decided that it would take some time to crack Nayoung.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina had yet to question Sohye about who told their parents; it wasn’t that she wasn’t curious. It was that she could practically feel the anxiety radiating of the girl beside her, and she didn’t want to create more anxiety for the girl or put her into an uncomfortable situation.   
She could feel Doyeon and Jieqiong’s eyes burning into her head, but she didn’t care. Unlike them she didn’t particularly want to bully the girls, as she didn’t have a problem with any of them. Instead she just hung around with Doyeon and Jieqiong for the status, plus they’d all been friends since middle school.

“Hey Sohye,” she whispered softly. She decided that she should at least try and ask the girl so that she wouldn’t have to lie to her friends.

“Yes?” Sohye gulped nervously. The girl was confused by Mina’s actions, rather than being hostile towards her the girl had been quite nice to her. She hadn’t made one rude remark, she’d smiled at her and now she was talking to her nicely. Sohye felt surprisingly calm.

“Do you know who told their parents?” Mina asked. “I’m not gonna get mad or scream and shout, I just want to know because I want us to get out of this situation.”

Sohye nodded understanding what the girl was saying. “I want to get out of this situation too, Mina. Honestly, I wish I knew who told but I really don’t. I’m sorry,” she sighed. 

“It wasn’t you?” Mina questioned. 

“No, my parents don’t know anything about my school life minus my grades and Yoojung and Nayoung.” Sohye smiled when she mentioned her friend’s names. Mina noticed this and smiled back.

“I see, and it defiantly wasn’t one of your friends?” Mina pressed however unlike her two friends Mina wasn’t going to try and scare Sohye into telling her. Instead she decided that she’d try to befriend the girl and get her to admit it to her that way. Although, she had a feeling that it would take a long time to get the other girl to open up to her and trust her.

“No, we spoke about it earlier. It really wasn’t us,” Sohye bit her lip and fiddled with her pen, as she tried to calm herself down from getting too nervous. She was a little worried in case Mina turned nasty towards her.

“Oh, alright then.” Mina simply said smiling, before turning back to her work. “Would you rather copy mine or I copy yours? Just we should have the same answers seems as we’re working together.”

Sohye blinked confused at the girl’s actions. “Uh, you can copy mine.” She didn’t dare look up from her text book though, instead she continued working.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alright class!” The teacher called, making everyone look up from their textbooks. “It’s time to pack up. Once you’ve finished, you may leave. Doyeon and Yoojung, if you wouldn’t mind staying for a few minutes; I need to talk to you both.”  
Slowly the class became smaller and smaller as more and more pupils walked out of the room, eventually leaving only Doyeon and Yoojung behind. 

“What’s this about?” Doyeon asked harshly. “I need to get to class.”

“Oh, don’t worry Doyeon.” The teacher smiled. “I’ve told your maths teacher that you’ll be a couple of minutes late already. I just want to see your work please.”

Doyeon frowned. “Why?”

The teacher raised his eyebrow at the girl. “Because Doyeon, I didn’t see you move your pen once. I did however see you pestering Yoojung a lot.” He turned to Yoojung, “I saw your pen moving a lot though. You managed to work despite Doyeon’s none stop talking?”

Yoojung just nodded and pushed her workbook towards the teacher. “That’s everything I’ve done.”

“That’s good,” he nodded. “Unfortunately Yoojung, I need you to stay behind after school to work with Doyeon. I know that it isn’t fair on you however you’re a pair so you need to work together.”

“Are you kidding me?” Doyeon snapped. “I’m not staying after school to work with this loser!”

“Kim Doyeon! That’s enough!” The teacher raised his voice a little. “You are to stay behind and work with Yoojung tonight. Do you understand?”

Not wanting to get into anymore trouble Doyeon just nodded her head. “Yes sir.”

“And Yoojung, is that alright with you?” The teacher smiled.

“Yes,” Yoojung nodded. “That’s okay.”

“Good then you’re free to go,” the teacher ushered them out of his classroom. “I expect the work to be in within the next three days, Doyeon.”

“I understand,” Doyeon smiled weakly as she walked away.

Yoojung sighed. Why did she get put into this situation? She wondered to herself, before wondering the main thing... Who decided to put them in pairs, and why? Something about it just didn’t add up to the small girl and she was determined to find out the truth as to what’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> CC – https://curiouscat.me/DodaenggTrash  
> Twitter – https://twitter.com/DodaenggTrash  
> Feel free to leave me feedback on either of those or just talk to me in general :)


	5. Good Luck

“Okay, so let me get this straight... Doyeon didn’t do her work?” Nayoung said out loud, trying to wrap her head around what her friend had just told her. “Doyeon didn’t do her work, and yet you have to stay behind after classes finish? That literally doesn’t make any sense!”

“I know,” Yoojung let out a defeated sigh. “I don’t understand it either.”

“I’m guessing you won’t be coming over to my place then?” Sohye said sadly. 

It was the end of the day and classes had finished for everyone... except Doyeon and Yoojung. The day had been eventful for the girls to say the least, after their first class together Yoojung had expected Doyeon to leave her alone... However that wasn’t the case. Doyeon and her friends had become more insistent on finding out who called up the school. Even Mina had started to get onto Sohye a bit. 

“I could always come afterwards? I mean, I doubt we’ll be that long anyway.” Yoojung offered with a small smile. “Plus, Nayoung’s still going. Right?”

“Yeah,” Nayoung smiled. “We just wanted to talk about today, how classes had gone with the asses.” She chuckled.

“Classes with the asses!” Sohye laughed and Yoojung and Nayoung thought that it was the first time that they’d ever heard the girl laugh so hard. Calming herself down Sohye spoke; “yes, I want to know how your classes went. And my mum’s going to make her famous pancakes that you guys love.”

“That sounds awesome!” Yoojung grinned whilst Nayoung nodded in agreement. 

Nayoung turned to face Yoojung. “Where are you even meeting Doyeon? Did the teacher say a specific place?”

“No,” Yoojung shook her head. “I’m assuming we’ll be meeting outside of his classroom but I honestly don’t know.”

“Shall we walk you down there?” Sohye offered. “I want to know how your classes with the asses went,” she chuckled before turning serious.   
“I really do want to know.”

“Alright,” Yoojung smiled picking up her backpack from the table. “Who wants to start?”

“I hate Jieqiong so much,” Nayoung stated emotionlessly. “She said if I don’t tell her who snitched, she’d make the rest of our time working together Hell for me. So i told her that it already is Hell and she agreed. It’s the only thing we agree on.”

“Shouldn’t you tell the principle if she’s making threats?” Sohye asked, suddenly not feeling as happy as she was moments ago but feeling more concerned for her friend.

“Nah,” Nayoung answered cooly. “No point, it will just create more drama and give them more reasons to pick on us.”

“Good point,” Sohye nodded but she still couldn’t get rid of her concern.

“How was Mina?” Yoojung asked. “When I looked over at you, you seemed pretty calm.”

Sohye awkwardly scratched the back of her neck and nervously chuckled. How could she tell her friends that Mina was actually alright with her when they had such a horrible time? She didn’t want to lie though so she answered; “she wasn’t actually that bad. She did ask me if it was one of us who told our parents, but she wasn’t rude or anything.”

“Lucky,” Nayoung commented. 

Sohye looked down, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable in this situation.

“I’m glad you had a decent day!” Yoojung smiled at her, gently squeezing her hand. “I’m happy that Mina wasn’t an asshole to you otherwise I’d have to kick her ass!”

Sohye chuckled at this. “How was your day, Yoojung?”

“Awful.” Yoojung instantly replied, noticing the concerned looks on her friend’s faces, she continued. “Doyeon is an asshole... I mean, she literally didn’t do any work at all so now I’m in this stupid situation.” Yoojung huffed.

“I wonder why we have to work in pairs though, usually if you’re getting bullied aren’t teachers supposed to keep the students apart?” Nayoung wondered out loud.

“Exactly, that’s what I thought.” Sohye frowned. “Unless... Maybe the person whose parents called up asked specifically for us to be paired up?” She tilted her head as she thought about that idea for a moment.

“That’s actually a very good point,” Nayoung agreed whilst Yoojung just hummed and nodded.

“It’s weird though...” Yoojung frowned.

“It’s very weird,” Nayoung nodded.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Damn Doyeon! You’re stuck with the short ass for another hour after classes?”Jieqiong laughed at her friend. “Only you would get yourself into this type of situation.”

“I just want to go home honestly. I can’t get into anymore trouble though, my mum would go mad,” Doyeon sighed.

“Why didn’t you just do your work?” Mina asked curiously.

“I was expecting to copy off short ass but because I shook her shoulder and made her scribble on her work she wouldn’t let me,” Doyeon huffed. “Did either of you manage to find out who told their parents?” 

“No,” Jieqiong answered shortly. “The stone wouldn’t tell me. She was cheeky though! I told her if she didn’t tell me I’d make the rest of her time working with me Hell and she said it already is.” She threw her hands up in frustration.

“Why did you say that though?” Doyeon frowned. “Isn’t that only going to get you in more trouble?”

“Pft. Why did you shake Yoojung’s shoulder? Isn’t that only going to get you in more trouble?” Jieqiong mocked.

Doyeon just rolled her eyes and muttered “asshole.”

“Mina,” Jieqiong turned to face the said girl. “Sohye looked comfortable with you, you didn’t seem to be grilling her for information like we all agreed we’d do,” Jieqiong narrowed her eyes.

Mina shrugged; “I don’t want her to feel anxious, nothing wrong with that.”

“Did you find anything out though?” Doyeon inquired. 

“No, she told me her parents don’t even know about the bullying situation. She sounded sincere when she said it too.” 

“Did you find anything out Doyeon?” Jieqiong asked the tall girl.

“No, but I’m going to.” Doyeon said with determination in her voice.

“Good. Get her to talk!” Jieqiong said darkly.

A little too darkly for Doyeon’s liking.

“Jieqiong, calm down. We’ll probably only have to work with them for a week or so,” Doyeon said calmly. “Honestly, you’re starting to scare me a bit.”

“Sorry,” Jieqiong shrugged.

“I will try to get the information though,” Doyeon nodded.

“Good luck!” Jieqiong and Mina said in sync, watching as Doyeon headed into the classroom.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Well this is it,” Yoojung sighed. She looked in the classroom window and to her horror there was Doyeon sitting in her usual seat, playing on her mobile phone.

“You’ll be okay,” Nayoung gently put her hand on Yoojung’s shoulder. “You’ve got us, we’ll be at the end of our phone if you need us.”

“And you’re coming to my house!” Sohye butted in excitedly, before realizing the situation. “But Nayoung is right. You’ve got us.”

“Thanks guys,” Yoojung smiled and pulled them into a group hug.

“Good luck!” Sohye and Nayoung said in sync as they watched their friend enter the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> CC – https://curiouscat.me/DodaenggTrash  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/DodaenggTrash


	6. After School Lesson

Yoojung gave her friend’s one last glance; she couldn’t hide the worried look on her face but when she noticed the looks of concern on both of her friend’s faces, she gave them a quick smile. “I’ll be fine.” She reassured them before slowly reaching for the handle of the classroom door.

Once she stepped in she could feel Doyeon’s eyes burning into her. She looked around the classroom trying to avoid Doyeon’s glare, rather than sitting by Doyeon she opted to sit on her usual seat. Doyeon can move to sit by me, it’s the least she can do after creating this mess. Yoojung thought to herself.

Yoojung was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a bang and felt the desk wobble a little bit, she looked up only to see Doyeon glaring down at her. 

“Was there any need to slam your bag on the desk?” Yoojung mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately for her because Doyeon was sat so close to her, she heard. 

“Yes.” Doyeon replied bluntly. “You should’ve let me copy your work and we wouldn’t be in this situation,” the taller girl paused for a moment. “Actually, better yet, if you or one of your friend’s hadn’t snitched on me and my friends then none of us would be in this situation.”

“It wasn’t any of us,” Yoojung huffed. “How do you know it wasn’t one of your friends? Maybe one of them felt guilt for their actions, something that you’ll never feel.”

Doyeon blinked, she was truly taken aback by that comment. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was actually hurt by the smaller girl’s comment. Doyeon shook her head. Why should I be hurt over that losers comment? She thought to herself.

“Anyway, here are my notes so just copy them and then we can leave.” Yoojung said as she slid her workbook towards Doyeon.

“I do feel guilt,” Doyeon thought out loud. 

“What?” Yoojung blinked utterly confused.

“You said that I don’t feel guilt, so I’m telling you that I do feel guilt.” Doyeon replied flatly before adding; “I’ll admit this to you, Yoojung. I don’t like the way I treat you. I don’t like the way my friends treat you and your friends, but I feel like it’s became a routine now, you know? Like every day it’s the same shit.”

It was now Yoojung’s turn to be taken aback by what Doyeon had said. Doyeon felt bad for the way she treats her? Yoojung bit her lip as she tried to process the words that the taller girl had said. “Well why do you treat us like that then? If you don’t like it, why do it?”

“I don’t know,” Doyeon sighed. “I don’t know why I continue to treat you the way I do. I guess, because it’s happened for so long it’s like I said it’s just like a routine for me now.”

Yoojung listened to what Doyeon was saying and nodded her head. She wasn’t sure if Doyeon was being genuine or if it was a big ploy with her friends to get her to admit things to the taller girl for them to be used against her. Shaking her head at those thoughts, she turned to face the other girl. “Let’s just do our work, okay?”

Doyeon frowned as she took the older girls textbook. Her immediate thought was to provoke the older girl y saying that she couldn’t understand what was written due to the scribbling mess over some of her words. However she thought better of it, after all the mess was her fault. She began copying the girls work; there wasn’t a sound out of either of them besides the sound of Doyeon’s pen moving across the paper. Yoojung was trying to process what Doyeon had said whilst Doyeon was trying to figure out why she had said it.

Once Doyeon had finished, she passed the textbook back to Yoojung who mumbled a “thank you” and put it back into her bag. As Yoojung stood up to leave, Doyeon suddenly tugged on her sleeve.

“Wait,” Doyeon looked at Yoojung. “Can we go to a cafe together?”

Yoojung frowned confused. “When?”

“Now.”

Yoojung thought for a moment, she knew she had to go to Sohye’s house to tell her and Nayoung everything about her day and the after   
school lesson. She then realized that if she goes to the cafe with Doyeon she might be able to get more information out of her, maybe even persuade her to leave her and her friends alone.

“Alright, let’s go.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The walk to the cafe was rather uncomfortable for both of the girls. Neither of them were speaking because neither of them knew what to say. Doyeon wasn’t even sure why she’d invited Yoojung to go to the cafe with her in the first place, there was just a part of her that wanted to spend time with her out of school; away from all of the judging eyes of her friends and random passersby. She wanted to get to know Yoojung a little bit better, not for something to tease her over but genuinely. She just wasn’t sure why. 

Once they arrived at the cafe Doyeon lead Yoojung to a table in the quietest corner. The cafe wasn’t too busy but there were quite a few people in there. Surprisingly none of them were from their school though, despite the cafe being only a 10 minute walk from there.

“What would you like?” Doyeon broke the silence.

“Hot chocolate please,” Yoojung went to grab her purse but was quickly stopped by Doyeon.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll pay, it’s really the least I can do.” She smiled awkwardly, “would you like anything to eat?”

“Uh, maybe a chocolate brownie too?” Yoojung smiled.

“Damn, you have a sweet tooth.” Doyeon chuckled. “Cute.” 

Both Doyeon and Yoojung’s eyes widened when they heard the word ‘cute’ come out of the taller girl’s mouth. Doyeon quickly excused herself and went to the counter to buy their food and drink.

This left Yoojung sitting wondering what the hell was going on. Why did Doyeon invite me to this cafe? Why did Doyeon just call me cute? All these questions were swirling around Yoojung’s head and she knew she needed to get answers.

And she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter; https://twitter.com/DodaenggTrash  
> CC; https://curiouscat.me/DodaenggTrash


	7. Questions

It didn’t take long until Doyeon came back holding a tray with their food and drinks on. She slowly placed it onto the table, and sat opposite Yoojung. Doyeon quickly grabbed her coffee and took a sip; meanwhile Yoojung just stared at her silently.

Despite the fact that Doyeon had bullied her and her friends for years; now that Yoojung was alone with her, the smaller girl couldn’t help but notice how pretty Doyeon really is. Yoojung also felt like she’d seen a different side of Doyeon that day. She wasn’t being rude; she wasn’t making mean comments or calling her names. She’d just bought her a hot chocolate... None of it made sense to Yoojung. 

After a few moments, and a few more sips of her coffee; Doyeon broke the silence. “Why are you staring at me?”

Yoojung blinked a couple of times, her mouth bobbing up and down with words stuttering out. “I, uh, I didn’t realize... I’m sorry.”

Doyeon chuckled and shook her head. “It’s okay, cutie.” She smirked.

“Why do you keep calling me cute and cutie?” Yoojung asked.

“Do you not like it?” Doyeon smirked, confident that she knew the answer to that.

Yoojung frowned. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. Sure, she enjoyed being complimented by a pretty girl but considering it was coming from her long time bully... She wasn’t so sure she could appreciate the compliments as such. The more she thought about it, the more time went away and the more awkward the situation became.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Yoojung finally responded.

“It’s a yes or no answer,” Doyeon shrugged. Her smirk was well and truly wiped off her face.

Yoojung took a sip of her hot chocolate. “It’s hard to appreciate a compliment from someone who usually calls me a loser.”

Doyeon bit her lip. Now it was her turn to be unsure of what to say. After thinking for a few moments, she spoke. “I understand that, but maybe I want us to start on a clean slate. I thought complimenting you would be the best way to start?” Doyeon sounded uncertain of her words this was instantly noticed by Yoojung.

“Why do you sound so unsure?” Yoojung questioned.

“I’m not unsure. If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have said it.” Doyeon replied shortly.

“Why are you suddenly acting like this now though, Doyeon?” Yoojung pressed. “Now that we’re paired up together, you’ve gone from being an asshole to me to suddenly being nice? Why?”

Doyeon frowned, she had expected Yoojung to fall at her feet after she called her ‘cute,’ she didn’t expect the older girl to start questioning her and her motivates. “Maybe I just want us to get along. If we’re paired up together for however long, then isn’t it best that we get along?”

Yoojung nodded slowly, what Doyeon said did make sense to her. However, she was still suspicious of her and her friend’s motives. “What about your friends? Why aren’t they with Sohye and Nayoung? Surely, you’d want all of us to get along?”

Doyeon shrugged. “I don’t control what Jieqiong and Mina do. It’s up to them whether they want to get along with your friends or not.”

“Are you going to tell them about us coming here today?” Yoojung asked even though she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

“No, probably not.”

“Why not? Is your ego to big?” Yoojung smirked.

“No.” Doyeon answered although Yoojung was right. The reason why she wouldn’t tell her friends is because she has too much pride to admit that she might actually like the other girl. She knew that if her friends knew that, they’d start bullying her too.

“Mhm, whatever.” Yoojung hummed as she took a bite of her brownie. “Well, thank you for the brownie and hot chocolate anyway.” She smiled trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Yeah, no problem.” Doyeon smiled back.

There it was again. The girls were sat in an awkward silence; neither of them knew what to say to the other. Both of them had several questions for the other on their mind but they were both too afraid to say them out loud; so instead they sat awkwardly looking at each other whilst sipping their drinks and eating their cakes.

“It really wasn’t me or my friends, you know?” Yoojung said out of the blue, breaking the tense silence.

“What?” Doyeon blinked, utterly confused.

“It wasn’t our parents who called the school,” Yoojung clarified. “I just wanted you to know that we’re as confused as you are about this entire situation.”

Doyeon nodded. “Maybe it was a passerby, you know someone saw us being mean to you and decided to do something about it?” Doyeon took a sip of her coffee. “Good on them, they wanted to play super hero and put us in this situation.”

“Is us being in this situation so bad?” Yoojung questioned. “Are you implying that they’re actually a villain for putting us in this situation?”

“Well, no.” Doyeon bit her lip. “Surely, you’d rather work with your friends than with me though. That’s what I meant.”

Yoojung nodded. “I would.”

“Ouch,” Doyeon said sarcastically.

“Well, would you like to be paired with someone who’s called you names for years?” Yoojung glared, not noticing the sarcasm in Doyeon’s voice.

“I was being sarcastic.”

“Whatever,” Yoojung huffed. “I should get going anyway,” she took a last sip of her hot chocolate. “I’ve got to go to Sohye’s house.” Yoojung said as she stood up and put her coat on.

“Yoojung, wait.” Doyeon reached and grabbed her arm gently, tugging at her sleeves to make her turn around to face her. “Please don’t go, not yet.” Doyeon pleaded.

“Why don’t you want me to go? We’ve both finished our drinks and have spoke about everything we want to speak about. We’ll be civil, Doyeon.” Yoojung said shortly.

Doyeon flinched at her words and sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry for bullying you, and I’m sorry that we’re in this uncomfortable situation. I just want us to get along; I don’t care what my friends think anymore... Because truthfully, Yoojung I’d rather be friends with you.”

Yoojung stood frozen on the spot; she couldn’t believe what Doyeon was saying. Was it genuine? Was it a lie? Was she just trying to get her to give information to her about herself and her friends just so Doyeon could use it against them? All these questions were swirling around Yoojung’s head, she wanted to ask Doyeon them but she decided better of it. 

Instead, she turned around and left the cafe. Leaving a very stunned and hurt Doyeon sitting alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> CC - https://curiouscat.me/DodaenggTrash  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/DodaenggTrash


	8. Sohye's House

Despite getting lost a few times Yoojung found that the cafe Doyeon had taken her to was only a 15 minute walk from Sohye’s house. However despite it being a short walk it was a horrible walk for Yoojung, as Doyeon’s words kept swirling around her head.  
Once Yoojung arrived at Sohye’s house and rang the doorbell, she didn’t have to wait for long until a grinning Sohye opened the door and enveloped her into a hug. 

“Oh, Yoojung! You took so long; we were worried something had happened!” Sohye explained as she released the smaller girl from the hug and moved to the side to let her in. Once Yoojung had entered the house, she closed the door.

“Sorry about that,” Yoojung chuckled at her friends caring nature. Although she did wish sometimes that Sohye wouldn’t jump to the worst case scenario. 

“How come you took so long” Nayoung asked her, taking a sip of juice.

“Shall we go to my room?” Sohye suddenly asked.

“Sure!” Yoojung and Nayoung said in sync. Though neither of them understood where Sohye’s sudden desire to go to her room came from, as her parents weren’t home. The girl’s shared a look and shrugged to each other, she must feel more comfortable in her own room they thought to themselves.

No matter how many times Yoojung had gone to Sohye’s room, she was always shocked at the amount of penguins the girl had scattered around. She had a bed full of penguin stuffies, penguin statues on her shelves and even penguin bedding! Of course, she had other stuffed animals too including a shark and a couple of bears, but it was all mostly penguins.

“Sit down, and tell us all about it!” Sohye grinned as she sat on her bed.

Nayoung sat at the end of the bed which left Yoojung sitting in the middle. Yoojung bit her lip, she wasn’t sure whether to tell her friends everything that had happened including the ‘cutie’ comments or whether to just give a brief summary. She blew out a deep breath and hesitated for a moment.

“Damn, was it that bad?” Nayoung looked at her. 

“It was weird,” Yoojung finally spoke.

“Weird how?” Sohye asked softly.

“Basically, we had the after school lesson which was her copying my notes but then we started talking and she invited me to go to a cafe with her, and I went that’s why I took so long getting here.” Yoojung explained.

“What were you guys talking about? Did you manage to get her to leave us alone?” Nayoung asked hopefully.

“Well during the lesson, Doyeon told me that she hated the way her and her friends treat us. She said she doesn’t know why she does it, she feels like it’s a routine.” Yoojung told her friends. “She also said that she does feel guilt about her actions too.”

“Well if she feels guilty and doesn’t understand why she does it then she should stop. Simple as.” Nayoung stated.

“What happened in the cafe?” Sohye asked.

“That’s where things got super weird.” Yoojung took a deep breath; she looked at her friends and saw the curiosity and anticipation in their faces. “Doyeon paid for everything. My drink and food included. She said it was the least that she could do.”

“She has a point,” Nayoung interrupted.

“That wasn’t the weirdest thing that happened though,” Yoojung bit her lip. “She kept calling me ‘cute’ and ‘cutie.’”

“Doyeon called you cute?” Nayoung asked with wide eyes, confusion present in her tone.

“She is cute!” Sohye scolded Nayoung.

“I know she is, but I mean Doyeon called her cute. You know, the girl who calls us losers all the time!” Nayoung exclaimed.

“You have a point there,” Sohye chewed on her bottom lip. “What happened after that?”

“She said she wants us to start again on a clean slate and she figured that complimenting me would be the best way to start.” 

“Pft. What kind of logic is that?” Nayoung frowned. “The best way to start would have been her apologizing. In fact, did she even apologize?”

“She did. It was as I stood up to leave; she grabbed me by my arm and apologized for everything. She also said that she wanted to be my friend.”

“Bullshit.”

“Nayoung!” Sohye scolded the girl once again.

“No, I mean its bullshit that Doyeon would want to be friends with Yoojung. She’s probably only saying that to get more information about us to use against us in the long run.” Nayoung explained.

“I agree with Nayoung,” Yoojung nodded. “After being mean to us for so long why would she suddenly want to be our friend?”

Sohye nodded. “Good point. Did she say anything else?”

“No, I left before she had the chance to.” 

Nayoung nodded; “that was probably for the best.” She hesitated for a moment before continuing; “although, I have just had an idea.”

“What is it?” Yoojung asked curiously.

“Why don’t you play her at her own game?” Nayoung watched as confusion washed over her friends faces. “I mean, why not pretend to befriend her?”

“For what purpose though? It’s not like we’re going to bully her.” Yoojung frowned.

“Well, no.” Nayoung thought for a moment. “But we could try to humiliate her, the way she has done to us.”

“Isn’t that a little mean?” Sohye spoke up, confused about what her friend was planning.

“Well technically no, if you think about how she treats us this is just innocent payback.” Nayoung turned to face Yoojung. “So, please Yoojung, will you do it?”

Yoojung hesitated for a moment. She really didn’t want to upset or hurt anyone even Doyeon, but she knew that Nayoung was right and it was about time that she got payback for the way Doyeon had treated her. Plus a part of her really enjoyed spending time with Doyeon earlier that day in the cafe, and she wanted to get to know her more. Yoojung shook her head ‘what am I thinking?’ she thought to herself before answering her friend. “Of course I’ll do it.”

“Wait really?” Nayoung blinked, she hadn’t expected Yoojung to actually accept the idea.

“Yes, it’ll be good to get some kind of payback.” Yoojung nodded. She knew that her friends wouldn’t understand that she saw a different side of Doyeon earlier that day, and she wanted to see it again; so instead she just pretended that it was payback.

“When will you start?” Sohye asked.

“Tomorrow,” Nayoung answered for Yoojung.

“Yes tomorrow,” Yoojung nodded.

And suddenly she couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	9. Putting The Plan Into Action

It was 7am when the sound of Yoojung’s alarm woke her up, usually she’d groan, roll over and go back to sleep; however today, she woke up. Today was different for her. Today was the day that she would put her and her friend’s plan into action, and from today she could talk to Doyeon more without her friend’s getting suspicious. 

After everything that Doyeon had said to her yesterday Yoojung was almost certain that her plan would work... Except she didn’t want to befriend Doyeon just because of her and her friend’s plan, after how Doyeon had treated her in the cafe and during the after school lesson Yoojung felt like she had seen another side to her long time bully, a softer side, one which she would like to see more often.

After a few moments of thinking about her plan Yoojung began to get ready for school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“How was your lesson with the loser?” Jieqiong asked Doyeon with a smirk plastered all over her face.

Doyeon looked at her friend, everything from the previous afternoon came flooding into her head. She knew she couldn’t tell her friends about the cafe or anything she said to Yoojung. She couldn’t risk them turning against her. Finally after a few moments she replied; “ugh, she’s so annoying!” she threw her hands up, as if to prove her point.

“You took a while to text us back though,” Mina commented. “Did you guys run over your time?”

Doyeon shrugged, “maybe I was just too annoyed with her to message back.” Jieqiong laughed at her answer, meanwhile Mina just hummed in response. “Anyway, we’re stuck with them again all day!” Doyeon changed the subject hoping that her friends would forget about Mina’s question.

“Ugh, I know!” Jieqiong groaned. “I’m stuck with that stone bitch!”

This time it was Mina who went quiet which didn’t go unnoticed by Doyeon. “Mina, you’re quiet. Are you enjoying your time with Sohye?” Doyeon asked.

Mina shrugged. “Sohye hardly speaks, so why would I have an issue?”

“Uh, because she’s a loser!” Jieqiong said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Even if she never speaks she’s still one of them, and one of them is the reason as to why we’re in this damn situation.”

“How do we know it was one of them though?” Doyeon spoke up, causing Mina and Jieqiong to look at her as if she had grown another head.   
“I mean, what if it was a random bypasser who wanted to play hero? We can’t blame them for something that we’re not sure of.”

“You’re defending them now? Doyeon what is wrong with you?” Jieqiong raked her hand through her hair in frustration. “Honestly, you two have gone soft.” She shook her head and walked away, leaving Doyeon and Mina frozen on the spot.

After a few moments Mina turned to Doyeon, “what really happened with you and Yoojung?”

“Nothing,” Doyeon shrugged. “What’s going on with you and Sohye?”

Mina narrowed her eyes. “Don’t turn this around on me, Doyeon. You were with Yoojung for like two hours and copying her work should only have taken you half an hour.”

“Why does it matter?” Doyeon questioned. “Why does it matter if I spent more time with Yoojung than anticipated?”

Mina blinked at her friends words. “I guess it doesn’t really matter,” Mina lowered her head. “I’m sorry, Doyeon.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yoojung, are you still up for doing our plan?” Nayoung asked her friend as they walked to their first class.

“Of course!” Yoojung replied happily, before realizing how happy her tone was. “I mean, yeah. I’ll do anything to stop the bullying,” she corrected herself.

“Are you guys really sure that this is a good idea?” Sohye asked worriedly.

“Of course, Sohye. It will be fine!” Yoojung smiled at her friend reassuringly.

It was first period and the girls were sat in their seats next to their assigned partners. The tension between Nayoung and Jieqiong was thick and full of hatred, the air around Sohye and Mina was calm as neither of them had a problem with the other; meanwhile the air surrounding Doyeon and Yoojung was full of awkwardness and unspoken words. Neither Doyeon nor Yoojung knew what to say to the other after their talk yesterday.

However Yoojung knew that she had made a promise with her friends to try and befriend Doyeon, and a little part of her wanted to see the soft, honest and vulnerable side of Doyeon again; so she decided to strike up a conversation with her.

“Thanks again for the hot chocolate and stuff yesterday,” she smiled.

“Yeah, no problem.” Doyeon answered bluntly.

Yoojung sighed. After everything Doyeon had said to her yesterday about wanting to start on a clean slate, she didn’t expect her to brush her off the way she had done just then. However, Yoojung didn’t give up. Instead she tried to carry on the conversation. “The cafe was nice.”

“Mhm, it was.” Doyeon hummed in response as she wrote down her answers for the questions that the teacher had wrote on the board. “You should do your work, you know. So we don’t have to spend any more time together after school.”

Yoojung blinked. She bit her lip and tried her best not to let her emotions get the better of her. She was hurt by what Doyeon had just said and confused. ‘How can she have gone from calling me cute and taking me to little cafes to saying that she doesn’t want to spend time with me?’ Yoojung thought to herself. “Why did you take me to the cafe if you don’t want to spend time with me after class?” Yoojung questioned.

Doyeon sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“There’s no other way you could have meant it though,” Yoojung replied shortly. 

“I’m just frustrated by this situation,” Doyeon explained. “I’m not annoyed that we have to work together, I’m just annoyed at how my friends are acting.”

“How are they acting?” Yoojung tilted her head.

“Mina just kept questioning me about yesterday, and Jieqiong is well...” Doyeon thought for a moment trying to figure out an appropriate word to describe her friend.

“A bitch,” Yoojung completed her sentence.

“Well yes,” Doyeon chuckled. “Though, I guess you must think I’m a bitch too?”

“Not really,” Yoojung hummed. “I think you need to be clearer with people though about what you want. You say one thing to me and then another to your friends, that isn’t fair Doyeon.”

“I don’t want to make the bullying worse,” Doyeon tried to justify herself.

“No, you mean you don’t want to get bullied.” Yoojung said shortly. “You don’t really care about me or my friends, you just care about yourself.”

“That’s not true!” Doyeon sighed. “I do care about other people rather than just myself.”

“I’m sorry,” Yoojung sighed. Suddenly she felt bad for how she had just spoken to Doyeon, after all it’s not like they’re friends or that they know each other that well. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Doyeon shrugged. “It’s whatever I guess.”

“Can I be the one to ask for a clean slate now?” Yoojung asked.

“Sure,” Doyeon smiled. “Let’s just be friends... But secret friends, I don’t think that either of our friends would be happy if they knew about it.”

Yoojung grinned. “Of course.”

Yoojung then began to write down answers in her work book, smiling to herself because not only had she just basically fulfilled her friends plan. She had also befriended Doyeon which meant she might be able to see her softer side again.

The only issue now was keeping it a secret from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/DodaenggTrash  
> CC- https://curiouscat.me/PureDodaengTrash


	10. Why Don't You Just Try?

“How did it go with Doyeon? Did you manage to befriend her?” Nayoung asked.

It was now lunchtime and the girl’s were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. Yoojung had had a rather pleasant morning now that she and Doyeon were ‘secret friends’ there was no awkwardness between them and no tension; however she knew that if she told her friends that they would be furious with her. 

“Yeah, I’d say I managed to do it.” She smiled. Yoojung hated lying to her friends but she knew that this time it may be for the best.

“That’s good,” Nayoung nodded. “Do you think you can keep up pretending to be her friend or is she too obnoxious?” She chuckled.

“Nayoung! That’s rude!” Sohye scolded her.

“It’s just a question!” She raised her hands in defence. 

Yoojung rolled her eyes. “You know, I’m beginning to wonder who the real bullies in this situation are.” She said without thinking. She watched as Sohye and Nayoung’s eyes widened, she noticed anger becoming present in Nayoung’s eyes and confusion in Sohye’s eyes.

“What do you mean?” Sohye asked.

“I just mean...” Yoojung bit her lip. She was afraid to even continue her sentence with the stare that Nayoung was giving her, if looks could kill she would’ve died a thousand times. “Nevermind,” she sighed.

“No, go on. Say it,” Nayoung pressed. “Say what you meant by that.”

“Nayoung, please calm down.” Sohye practically begged.

“I’m sorry, Sohye.” Nayoung apologized. “I’m just... hurt by Yoojung’s words, so I want to understand what she means.”

“I just mean, like we complain about them calling us names and being rude, and yet here we are calling them names and being rude about them.” Yoojung explained.

“Okay I get that, but Yoojung I think you’re forgetting that they literally push us into lockers, trip us up, spread rumours about us and have made fun of us in public for the past however many years.” Nayoung snapped. “I get that you’re pretending to be Doyeon’s friend... But maybe you’re taking it too seriously,” Nayoung paused. “You don’t actually think you’re her friend do you?”

Yoojung gritted her teeth; she was annoyed at what her friend had just said to her. She wanted to scream that they were friends but she couldn’t, so instead she just sighed. “You’re right, I guess I got caught up in the moment.”

“I’m sorry if I sounded harsh, Yoojung. I just don’t want you to get too emotionally involved with the situation, because you’ll only get hurt.”

“I mean, I get why we don’t trust her but the other day in the cafe she seemed sincere with everything she said. I just wonder why don’t we just try?”

Sohye tilted her head. “What do you mean try?”

“I mean like... Give them a chance.”

“Jieqiong doesn’t deserve a chance,” Nayoung said flatly. “She’s always been rude towards me and I can’t see her changing anytime soon.”

“And Sohye?” Yoojung looked at Sohye. “How’s Mina?”

Sohye bit her lip. She didn’t want to make Nayoung even angrier than she already was, but she couldn’t lie to her friends either. “She isn’t that bad to be honest. We just do our work.”

Nayoung groaned. “Am I really the only one stuck with a complete asshole?”

Yoojung and Sohye looked at each other and then back at Nayoung. “Why don’t you just try? Like try initiating a conversation with her?” Yoojung suggested.

“Because she’s a bitch.” Nayoung answered bluntly.

“She might not be if you just try,” Yoojung pushed.

“Why are you suddenly so concerned about us being friends with them? They bullied us for years in case you forgot.” Nayoung raked her hand through her hair in frustration. 

Yoojung let out a deep sigh. She knew that there was no point in carrying on trying to convince her friend about this subject because it would only end up in an argument; so instead she just smiled weakly and said “sorry, I guess I got caught up in our plan.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You seemed to be getting close with the loser,” Jieqiong commented looking at Doyeon.

“We were just talking,” Doyeon shrugged.

“About what?” Jieqiong questioned.

“Does it really matter?” Doyeon rolled her eyes.

“Jieqiong, why don’t you just leave it?” Mina defended Doyeon. 

“Why are you two suddenly befriending the losers?” Jieqiong narrowed her eyes. “You guys used to hate them, and now suddenly you’re defending them and wanting to befriend them? Why?”

“Because they’re actually not bad people.” Mina answered. “Sohye’s really shy and quite sweet to be honest. I can’t really understand why we even pick on the poor girl.”

“Are you serious?” Jieqiong practically yelled.

“Jieqiong, have you even tried having a conversation with Nayoung?” Doyeon snapped.

“Don’t snap at me,” Jieqiong glared.

“Well, have you?” Doyeon pressed.

“No, and I don’t want to.” Jieqiong answered shortly.

“Why not?” Mina asked.

“Because she’s a loser,” Jieqiong said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“How can you call her a loser if you don’t know her?” Doyeon asked anger was present in her tone. She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly so angry or defensive over Yoojung and her friends but today there was something about the way Jieqiong was talking that was making her blood boil.

“Damn Doyeon calm down. I didn’t realize you were part of the loser squad,” Jieqiong smirked.

“Why don’t you just try? Why don’t you just try talking to Nayoung? She’s a human being for fuck sake!” Doyeon was practically shouting at this point. She had never really lost her temper at her friends before but today she wouldn’t hold it in. “You call her a loser, judge her, make fun of her and make her feel like shit... And for what? What do you get out of it, like honestly?”

Jieqiong blinked. She didn’t know where Doyeon’s sudden aggression had came from nor why she was suddenly acting like this when it was in fact Doyeon who had started the bullying in the first place. Jieqiong shook her head; she wasn’t going to allow Doyeon to make her look like the bad guy. “Doyeon, I think you’re forgetting that it wasn’t me who started the bullying. It was you.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that.” Doyeon huffed. “I regret it. Okay? We should never have started bullying them.”

“Where is this coming from?” Mina asked.

“I...” Doyeon lowered her head. “I don’t know.” She sighed. “Anyway, I’m gonna go to class. So I’ll see you later.”

And with that Doyeon left, leaving Mina and Jieqiong utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/DodaenggTrash  
> CC - https://curiouscat.me/PureDodaengTrash


	11. Rumours

“I heard Doyeon fell out with Jieqiong and Mina because of Yoojung!” One boy whispered.

“I heard that Doyeon and Yoojung are dating!” A girl said.

“Apparently they went on a date together to a cafe!” Another guy exclaimed. 

The whispers soon died down when Doyeon entered the room. She felt everyone’s eyes on her as she sat in her assigned seat. She was used to having people stare at her, as she was one of the most popular girl’s in school. This however felt different. She had heard what a couple of people had said before she entered the classroom, but she didn’t want to retaliate as she didn’t want any drama.

Soon enough Yoojung and her friends entered the room. All eyes turned from Doyeon onto Yoojung. Yoojung gulped nervously, she didn’t know why everyone was looking at her it was making her feel self conscious. She tried to ignore it as she sat in her seat next to Doyeon.

“Hey,” Doyeon smiled at her. 

“Hi,” Yoojung smiled back awkwardly. “Why is everyone looking at us?”

“Probably someone’s started a stupid rumour about us,” Doyeon shrugged. Doyeon was used to having rumours be made up about her, after all she was popular. She forgot that Yoojung wasn’t used to it, and usually if there was a rumour about her it was a mean one made up by Doyeon and her friends.

“Oh,” Yoojung replied blankly. “Do you know who it was?”

“Nope,” Doyeon replied cooly. “It’ll blow over in a few days, so don’t worry about it too much.”

Yoojung nodded before asking; “do you know what the rumour is?”

Before Doyeon could answer Jieqiong stormed into the classroom followed by Mina who was trying to calm her down. Jieqiong slammed her fists on Doyeon and Yoojung’s desk. “Is it true Doyeon?” She practically shouted. “You’re dating the loser? Is that what earlier was about, huh?”

Doyeon blinked whilst Yoojng winced at how harsh Jieqiong’s voice was. Yoojung could feel Jieqiong’s eyes burning into her head; she looked around the room desperately trying to avoid the other girl’s angry eyes.

“Well?” Jieqiong glared at Doyeon. “Answer me.”

Doyeon tilted her head. “Who told you that we’re dating?” She asked, knowing that it would just piss Jieqiong off even more.

“Does it really matter?” Jieqiong gritted her teeth.

“Well, we’re not dating. No. But I’m disappointed that you’d believe some thoughtless rumour created by a random person, rather than asking me your friend.” Doyeon said plainly.

Jieqiong blinked. “Yeah, I guess you’re right...” Jieqiong lowered her head. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Doyeon smirked.

Jieqiong gritted her teeth. “I said I’m sorry, alright?”

“Now apologize to Yoojung,” Doyeon gestured to a very confused and scared Yoojung. “She deserves the apology more than I do.”

“What? No! Are you out your mind?!” Jieqiong shouted. “She’s a loser!”

“Jieqiong, calm down.” Mina tried to calm Jieqiong down, but it wasn’t working. Instead Jieqiong was getting more and more annoyed.

“Mina!” Jieqiong shrieked at Mina. “Doyeon’s lost her marbles! She’s dating the loser!”

“I’m not dating her, and she isn’t a loser.” Doyeon snapped.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore!” Jieqiong bit her lip as her eyes became teary. She felt like she had just lost her best friend to her arch enemy. “Honestly, Doyeon... I just... I don’t know who you are,” she whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Doyeon sighed.

“Whatever Doyeon,” Jieqiong cried before storming out of the classroom. Mina gave Doyeon one last look with disappointment in her eyes before following Jieqiong out.

“Well, that was interesting.” Doyeon said asually as if she hadn’t just had an argument with her best friend. She turned to Yoojung, “looks   
like we’re dating now, huh?” She chuckled.

Yoojung blinked at how calm Doyeon was. Did Doyeon and Jieqiong fight a lot? She wondered. “How can you be so calm?” She asked.

“Because Yoojung, I know for a fact it was Jieqiong who started up the rumours about us dating.”

“How?” Yoojung frowned.

“That wasn’t the first argument that we’ve had today,” Doyeon explained. “We had another argument earlier on about you and your friends, so I guess she assumed that we’re dating.”

“Wait, why were you arguing about me and my friends?” Yoojung questioned.

“Oh,” Doyeon scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I was just telling them to lay off your friends, you know? To give them a chance rather than just giving them shit every day.”

Yoojung blinked. “Why? I mean you’ve been bullying us for years, so why the sudden change?”

“I feel guilty,” Doyeon admitted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I can’t believe we lost Doyeon,” Jieqiong sobbed into Mina’s shoulder. “She’s the one who started this whole thing off!”

“I know, I know.” Mina rubbed her friends back and softly reassured her.

“Doyeon’s a two faced bitch!” Jieqiong could feel herself switching emotions, from sad to angry. “I bet she thinks it was me who started the rumour off as well.”

Mina froze. “Wait, it wasn’t you?”

Jieqiong frowned at Mina. “No, and you should know that. You’ve been with me all day.”

“Then who was it?” Mina asked confused.

“I don’t know, some random guy told me.” Jieqiong shrugged. “I don’t know who told him though.”

“That’s weird” Mina commented before adding; “but why would you believe some guy when Doyeon’s our best friend?”

“I don’t know,” Jieqiong answered honestly. “I guess it was just with our argument earlier, I thought that maybe she was dating Yoojung.”

“I think Doyeon would have told us if she was though,” Mina replied. “Do you think that you and Doyeon will be friends again?”

Jieqiong thought for a moment, she had fallen out with Doyeon in the past over petty little things. This was different though. Doyeon had actually lost her temper which had never happened before. Jieqiong took a deep breath before replying; “I don’t know, Mina. I honestly don’t know.”

Mina nodded sadly. She didn’t want to have to choose between Doyeon and Jieqiong as they were both her best friends, but she knew that she may have to as they had never fought like this before. She sighed.

“I will never forgive who started those rumours though, because now I’ve lost one of my best friends.” Jieqiong said darkly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yoojung, are you alright?” Nayoung asked her friend. Nayoung and Sohye had witnessed the entire confrontation between Jieqiong and   
Doyeon, and they were concerned about Yoojung as Yoojung had never had a dating rumour spread about her before.

“I’m okay,” Yoojung reassured her friend. “I’m just curious who started the rumours, you know? Doyeon says it was Jieqiong but why would Jieqiong act so surprised if it was her who started the rumour?”

“Who knows?” Sohye shrugged before adding; “whoever it was is a complete asshole though!”

“Indeed.” Nayoung agreed before turning to Yoojung; “I promise you that we’ll find out who started the rumours though. No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC - https://curiouscat.me/PureDodaengTrash  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/DodaenggTrash


	12. Was It You?

“Was it you? Huh?” Jieqiong practically growled as she grabbed a random male student by the collar of his shirt and held him against the lockers.

“Was what me?” The poor guy asked, he was obviously terrified and confused.

“Did you start the rumour about Doyeon and Yoojung?” She questioned him.

“No, that wasn’t me. I swear,” the guy replied, anxiety present in his tone. “I just got told by some girl who I don’t even know, I swear. I would never start a rumour up about you or your friends.”

Jieqiong narrowed her eyes and was about to say something else but was soon stopped by Mina.

“Jieqiong, don’t you think you’ve asked enough questions?” Mina asked, her voice was soft but still a little stern.

“Alright,” Jieqiong let go of the male’s collar. “I apologize... Can you tell me who it was that told you though?”

“Jieqiong!” Mina snapped. “Leave all these random people alone. You should want to focus on rebuilding your friendship with Doyeon, not who started some stupid rumour.”

Jieqiong sighed. “You’re right Mina, I just don’t know what to say to her.”

“You could say that you’re sorry,” Mina suggested. 

“Hmmm, I could...” Jieqiong pretended to think for a moment before continuing; “I could but we both know that I don’t apologize. You know that, I know that, Doyeon knows that.”

Mina sighs in defeat. “Well, just think of something because I’d hate for you and Doyeon to fall out... especially over some silly rumour.”

Jieqiong nodded and looked at the ground. “Me too.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I don’t know if I should be around you or not,” Doyeon said as she followed Yoojung to their next class.

“Why’s that?” Yoojung asked, she felt slightly offended at what Doyeon had just said.

“In case it adds fuel to the fire,” Doyeon explained. “I don’t want the bullying to get worse for you, nor do I want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Or are you just hanging around with me because your friends have ditched you?” Yoojung questioned.

Doyeon blinked, her mouth bobbed up and down a few times but no words came out. After a few moments she finally spoke, “of course not.”

“I’m sorry if I seem harsh, Doyeon.” Yoojung took a deep breath and turned to face Doyeon. “I just don’t understand how you can go from bullying me and making my life Hell to suddenly wanting to befriend me and protect me from other people bullying me.”

Doyeon bit her bottom lip and nodded. “I understand.”

Before Yoojung could reply, Nayoung and Sohye walked over to them.

“Guess the rumour must be true then, huh?” Nayoung nudged Yoojung playfully. 

“No,” Yoojung laughed.

“Oh, uh no. I was just leaving,” Doyeon nervously chuckled.

“You don’t have to leave just because we’re here, Doyeon.” Nayoung told her. “As much as I personally dislike you for all the shit you’ve put us through, and I think its karma now that you’re caught up in a rumour... I can respect that it’s with my friend, and I can see that you’re trying to help Yoojung out.”

“Thanks,” Doyeon smiled awkwardly. “I just wanted to apologize to you both as well,” Doyeon gulped. “I’m very sorry, Nayoung and Sohye for everything I’ve put you both through. It was wrong of me to do, and all I can do is apologize on my behalf.”

“You’re friends won’t be sorry though,” Nayoung joked although the other girls could all sense the seriousness in her statement.

“Well, all that matters is that Doyeon has apologized!” Yoojung smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Sohye just hummed and nodded in agreement.

“Well anyway, I guess we best be going to class.” Doyeon said trying to break the awkward silence.

The other three girls nodded and they all walked to their respective classes. Yoojung and Doyeon were in the same class, unfortunately for them they were in the same class as Jieqiong and Mina. Yoojung wondered if it was Jieqiong who started the rumour, although she couldn’t believe that Jieqiong could be that good an actress to pretend she heard it from someone else.

“Your friends seem... nice,” Doyeon said sarcastically. 

“They are nice,” Yoojung replied bluntly.

“Well yeah, of course they are. They’re your friends, I just meant that-“

“I know what you meant, Doyeon.” Yoojung interrupted.

“I’m confused, are you mad at me?” Doyeon frowned.

“No, I’m just frustrated.” Yoojung admitted. “Usually if there’s a rumour that has been started about me it’s by you or your friends, but I don’t know if Jieqiong is that good of an actress to pretend that it wasn’t her who started the rumour.”

“I see,” Doyeon nodded in agreement as she followed Yoojung into their classroom. 

“I don’t know, maybe it was her.” Yoojung shrugged as she sat in her assigned seat. “What do you honestly think, Doyeon?”

Doyeon tilted her head and thought for a few moments. “Well, like I said earlier Yoojung; I think that it was one hundred percent her. She may be pretending that she doesn’t know anything about it and she’s as in the dark as us, but really I know it was her.”

As soon as Doyeon had finished her sentence Jieqiong and Mina walked into the classroom. Jieqiong strolled over to Doyeon and Yoojung’s desk; she placed her hand in front of Doyeon and looked at Doyeon waiting for a response. However she didn’t get one. 

“Doyeon,” she in a soft tone the opposite of her earlier tone.

“Yes?” Doyeon replied bluntly.

“Can we talk after class?” Jieqiong asked. She was feeling quite nervous about it, as she knew that she had messed up. However despite her   
earlier actions she really didn’t want to lose Doyeon as a friend.

“Sure why not?” Doyeon shrugged.

“Thank you.” Jieqiong smiled weakly and moved to sit in her assigned seat next to Mina.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“It’s crazy isn’t it?” Nayoung looked at Sohye. “It’s crazy how all this time Doyeon’s been bullying us and, well, especially Yoojung... And now she’s caught up in a dating rumour with her.”

“It truly is bizarre,” Sohye said quietly.

“Is something wrong? You’re quiet,” Nayoung asked Sohye with concern in her voice.

“Oh yeah, I’m just thinking. I just want to know who started such a horrible rumour,” she replied.

“It isn’t necessarily horrible. Two people dating isn’t horrible, it’s just... Doyeon isn’t the nicest person,” Nayoung said slowly, as if she was trying to figure out the right words to say.

“Hmm, true. It’s just strange,” Sohye sighed.

“Whoever it was that started the rumour really is weird though.” Nayoung said.

“They really are,” Sohye answered quietly.

“Hey, Sohye...” Nayoung looked at her friend. “Why do you go quieter when we talk about the rumour?”

“I don’t.” Sohye replied.

“You do, you also give short replies like you just did then.” Nayoung thought for a moment, before suddenly her eyes widened, it was like a light bulb had gone off in her head. “Wait... Sohye,” Nayoung hesitated. “Was it you that started the rumour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC -https://curiouscat.me/PureDodaengTrash

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had origionally posted this on AsianFanFics but decided to post it here as well.
> 
> My CC is - https://curiouscat.me/DodaenggTrash  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/DodaenggTrash
> 
> Feel free to talk to me/leave feedback on either of those!


End file.
